Pokemon: Ash and Pikachu: Joining Team Rocket!
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: This is the story of Ash and Pikachu turning evil and joining Team Rocket.


Pokemon-the Personality Switcheroo

One day, Ash and Pikachu were practice training for the upcoming gym battle. It was Pikachu against Chimchar. After finishing their battle, Ash returned Chimchar to it's pokeball. Then, a giant net came out of nowhere and snatched Ash and Pikachu right off the ground. It turned out to be the work of Team Rocket. "Help!" Ash yelled as Brock and Dawn rushed to the scene. "Team Rocket! You let them go right now!" Brock demanded. "Ash, don't worry, we'll get you out of there," Dawn said, but no matter what pokemon the two used, the net was still unphased. "Nice try," Jessie said. "This net is made of indestructible steel," James added. "Bye, bye, twoips," Meowth said, and the three of them flew away in their Meowth balloon, with Ash and Pikachu in tow.

Back at their lair, Team Rocket had Ash and Pikachu in a corner, wrapped up by Jessie's Seviper. "You let us go right now!" Ash demanded. "Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement. "Just hear us out," Jessie said. "We were talking yesterday after you defeated us, and we figured with your battle skills and your Pikachu's power, you would be better if you were an ally, not an enemy," James added. "Dat's why we're askin' ya if ya'd be a part a our team. We even have a uniform for ya," Meowth said, revealing a black and white uniform with a red "R" on the shirt with black gloves, boots, and a black undershirt. "We would NEVER join you!" Ash snapped back. "Well, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. James?" Jessie said, looking at James as he took out a ray gun. "This ray gun here will make you join us no matter what," James said as he pointed the ray gun at Ash and Pikachu. "Uh, what are you gonna do with that?" Ash said, a little frightened. Just as he finished saying that, James pulled the trigger, firing a red ray beam at Ash and Pikachu. After Team Rocket switched the ray gun to off, Ash and Pikachu had evil grins on their faces. "You know what? I changed my mind. Give me that uniform," Ash said. "I knew you'd see it our way," Jessie said as Ash changed his clothes with the Team Rocket uniform. "Welcome to the team," Jessie, James, and Meowth said together.

The next day, Brock and Dawn were looking for Team Rocket, with all of their pokemon helping out in the process. Then, a giant canister came out of the air, trapping them inside. "Oh, no!" Dawn cried. Then, a robot came landing on the ground, with Team Rocket inside, and Ash and Pikachu standing by their side inside the robot. The new motto went like this:

Jessie:Listen. Is that a voice I hear?

James:It speaks to me, loud and clear.

Ash:On the wind

James:Past the stars

Meowth:In your ear!

Jessie:Bringing chaos at a break neck pace

James:Dashing all hope, putting fear in it's place

Jessie:A rose by any other name is just as sweet.

Ash:When everything's worse

James:Our work is complete

Jessie:Jessie!

James:James!

Ash:and Ash!

Meowth:Meowth!That's a name!

Pikachu:Pika!

Jessie:Putting the do-gooders in their place!

James:We're Team Rocket!

Jessie,James,Ash,and Meowth:We're in your face!"

Pikachu:Pikachu!

Wobbuffet:Wo-bbuffet!

Mime Jr: Mime mime!

"Ash? What are you doing with Team Rocket?!" Brock said. "Let's just say, I'm looking out for number one!" Ash said, then the four of them laughed evilly. "Staravia! Whirlwind attack!" Ash said, sending Staravia out of it's pokeball, at which point, it attacked them by flapping it's wings at a great speed (Apparently, when Team Rocket hit Ash and Pikachu with the ray baem, it affected Ash's other pokemon, too). "Ash, this isn't like you!" Dawn said, concerned. But Ash, Jessie, James, and Meowth laughed evilly and flew away with all the pokemon in tow and Staravia following behind. "We have to go to the police!" Brock said. "But what about Ash?" Dawn replied. "We'll go to the police and tell them all about it," Brock said. At the police station, Dawn and Brock were busy explaining to the police the whole situation. "Interesting. Well then, we'll just have to find the device and reverse the effects, and then destroy it," Officer Jenny said, agreeing to help them. Then, they all set out, looking for Ash. While they were in the process, they noticed Paul walking along a dirt path. "Paul, can you help us find Ash?" Dawn called. "Why?" Paul said. "Because, Ash has been turned evil by Team Rocket," Brock answered. "Yeah? Why should I care?" Paul said. "Because, just think about it. With Ash on their side, he could come along anytime and steal your pokemon, and if he stays with Team Rocket, you won't have a rival to torture and criticize anymore," Dawn said. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'll help you," Paul said, agreeing to help. Then, the whole team went on a search and rescue mission.

Back at the lair, Ash and Team Rocket had the canister full of pokemon in a corner. Then, Brock, Dawn, Paul, and the police barged in, knocking down the door. "You're under arrest, you evil pokemon thieves!" Officer Jenny said. "Change our friend back to normal!" Dawn demanded. "Fat chance! Go Seviper!" Jessie said. "Go, all my pokemon!" Ash said, sending out his Monferno, Staraptor, Gliscor, Buizel, and Grotle. However, Paul then found the ray gun and used it on Seviper. "Now, use your wrap attack on Ash and his pokemon!" Paul commanded. Seviper then surrounded Ash and his pokemon with it's body and wrapped them tightly. Paul than aimed the gun at them and this time, a blue ray beam hit them instead of a red one. Paul then reversed the effects on Seviper, who went back to Team Rocket. Ash then ran over to his friends' side. "Go, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Paul, we have to work together just like at our tag battle once before!" Ash said, looking at Paul. "Okay, sure. Go, Torterra!" Paul said, sending out a turtle-like pokemon. "Go, Piplup!" Dawn said. "Pikachu, volt tackle! And Staravia, use your wing attack on the lock on that canister and set all the pokemon free!" Ash commanded. "Torterra, razor leaf!" Paul commanded. "Piplup, bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded. Pikachu then ran toward Team Rocket engulfed in lightning. Torterra then sent some leaves flying at a great speed toward them. Piplup sent bubbles from it's beak with great force. All three attacks hit Team Rocket with great power, sending them flying through the roof. "Well, I guess we thought the twerp being on our team would last a long time," Jessie said. "I guess we were wrong," James said, in agreement. "We're blasting off again!" the three said together in unison. "Well glad that's over. Thanks for your help, everyone," Ash said with gratitude. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "Especially you, Paul. I guess you're not that bad after all," Ash said, looking at Paul. "Yeah, whatever!" Paul said, and walked off. "I guess I was wrong," Ash said, as Paul walked away. "Pika," Pikachu said in agreement. "Well, as long as you're a good guy and remain our friend, everything's fine," Dawn said. "Now, let's go. Time to win my next badge!" Ash said. "And my next ribbon," Dawn said. "But first, I need to change out of this Team Rocket uniform," Ash said. Ash then changed back into his original clothing. "Now, let's go." Ash said.

THE END


End file.
